


Stay Gold

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, M/M, Nudity, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Play time is over, get back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Process and full size detail is [here](http://imgur.com/DPn2BE9), and a soft alternate is [here](http://imgur.com/dIk2fIt). 
> 
> Thx to Quill and James for the anatomy crits and patience. Next time I'll pick an easier pose. Oy. 
> 
> Partial apologies to SE Hinton for the title.


End file.
